


Lumpy's First Tickle

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lumpy and his Mother Karen [2]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cute, Humor, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy gets tickled for the very first time by Karen.
Series: Lumpy and his Mother Karen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815823





	Lumpy's First Tickle

Karen sat in the rocking chair in the nursery while looking at Lumpy while holding him in her arms and she smiled with joy.

"You are the cutest little baby I've ever seen," Karen stated.

Lumpy did not respond as he just sucked his thumb absentmindedly. Suddenly, an idea came to Karen.

"I wonder if my little Lumpy is ticklish..." she thought to herself.

Karen smiled mischievously as she looked at her baby and Lumpy just looked at her in curiosity, not knowing what she was thinking. Karen raised a finger and place it on Lumpy's tummy and Lumpy couldn't help but giggle. "Hehehe!!"

Seeing this, Karen put her hand on Lumpy's tummy and began to move her fingers around, tickling Lumpy’s tummy and that caused Lumpy to laugh some more, and he squirmed around cutely. "Hahahahahaha, hahahahahahahaha!!"

"That's some cute laugh you've got sweetie," said Karen as she continued to tickle Lumpy's tummy.

Lumpy just laughed some more. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

After a few minutes of tickling Karen pulled her hand away from Lumpy’s tummy and little Lumpy stopped laughing. Lumpy lay where he was, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Karen couldn't help but giggle to herself.

“Aw, is my little man ticklish?” Karen asked with a giggle.

Lumpy didn't respond, since he couldn't speak, but soon caught his breath.

"Feeling better, Honey?" Karen asked.

Lumpy nodded a bit and then began to suck his thumb and Karen place a finger on Lumpy's foot and began to tickle it. Lumpy immediately squealed and began to laugh again, louder this time. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Karen chuckled to herself as she heard this and continued to tickle Lumpy's foot and Lumpy continued to laugh and squirm around adorably.

"HAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," Karen teased as she continued to tickle Lumpy's foot and the teasing just made Lumpy laugh even more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

After a few minutes Karen stopped tickling Lumpy's foot. Lumpy lay where he was, panting some more as he tried to catch his breath again amd Karen decided to give him a chance to relax and waited for him to regain his breath and after a couple of minutes, Lumpy caught his breath and stopped panting.

"Feeling better again sweetheart?" Karen asked.

Lumpy nodded to confirm that he was and Karen then looked at the other parts of Lumpy that she could tickle.

"I wonder where I can tickle Lumpy next," Karen pondered to herself.

Lumpy just looked at her as he sucked his thumb then finally Karen made up her mind and wiggled her forefinger underneath Lumpy's chin and Lumpy started to giggle.

"heheheheheheheheheheheheheehheheheehehe!"

Karen couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Aww. Are you ticklish here, too, sweetie?" she asked as she continued to tickle under Lumpy's chin and Lumpy continued to giggle.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

Karen smiled and kept tickling him and Lumpy continued to giggle.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheehe!"

After almost a minute, Karen stopped tickling Lumpy and pulled her finger away from his chin and Lumpy laid there where he was, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know about you, Lumpy, but I really enjoyed tickling you," Karen said.

Lumpy just sucked his thumb and looked at her.

"I was honestly hoping you would enjoy it as much as I did..." Karen went on. "But it's alright. I'll just go easier on you next time."

Lumpy smiled in response at Karen when she said this and she smiled back. Karen then held her baby in her arms for a big, gentle hug, which he returned.

“I love you, sweetheart, I really do,” said Karen and Lumpy babbled something in response. Karen couldn't make it out, but she could tell he was meaning the same thing.


End file.
